Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by crazy.has.a.plus.side.xx
Summary: 7 months is a long time for changes to happen. Their lives are changing and they are making new friends. What they dont know is if they are all conected and if they are getting themselves into more trouble than they asked for. Will they find out in time?
1. Coming Home

**HEY GUYS :D this is our first fanfic so hopefully it turns out good. Its what happens in season 6 but with our own twist.…..enjoy :D xx**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW WE CAN ONLY HOPE!**

CHAPTER 1

Seven months to the day it has been since Temperance Brennan retreated from her best friend and true love at the DC terminal. She had come to a former hypothesis before leaving for Indonesia that her feelings for Seeley Joseph Booth would diminish. She was wrong.

Today, after a fateful phone call from him, she was meeting booth at their place. The coffee cart by the reflecting pool at the mall. She was on her way there.

For some unknown reason, she was experiencing uncomfortable feelings in the pit of her stomach. Booth would refer to the feelings as "butterflies".

She parked at a free space and turned off the ignition. This is it. Time to face her partner. She almost was ready to tell him the way she felt about him.

Her legs contained a feeling only explained by nervousness. She could not stop herself from wondering if he had changed like he said he would have to.

She searched the faces of the people flowing through the mall. She had thought of and dreamed of this day over and over again.

But none of them could prepare her for what would happen next.

A man stood by their coffee cart, the ratio between his mandible and ileum were precisely the same as booths. She knew it was him. She wanted to call out to him, to be in his safe, muscular arms.

Only to discover that his hand was connected to another. The other hand belonged to a woman, in her mid 30's and blonde. What was this woman to him? she wanted so badly to be in her place. she wanted to tell booth this but all that escaped my mouth was 'BOOTH'. Temperance heard emotion in these words but it was irrational so she ignored it.

The two people turned around to face brennan the woman had symmetrical features and in any other circumstance she would have considered her pretty.

Then she looked at the man. Her mind was instantly filled with a constant slide show of images from the past six years. This is the man she knew and loved.

She considered the idea of turning and fleeing, but realised that in reality the couple had been staring at her a number of immeasurable moments. Instead she decided to approach them and act the complete opposite of what she was feeling. She forced a smile on her face and waved as she manovered her way threw the sea of people until she came to a stop in front of the couple.

She felt an irrational urge to trow her arms around him, just like when she saved him from the grave digger. Instead she just smiled.

In return booth smiled her favourite smile and said 'HEY BONES! Did you have a good time in Makapuku? Afghanistan was… well .. Afghanistan' while shrugging his shoulders, 'Bones, meet my friend Hannah Burley. Babe, this is Temperance Brennan'.

'Hi' Hannah said, while extending her hand to shake brennan's.

'Its MALUKU! And yes I did have a good time there. How can Afghanistan be Afghanistan? Its not rational or a proper adjective.' She was unsure of what to say and she was use to correcting him so it seemed appropriate. Then she turned to face the woman. 'Hello Miss Burley its nice to meet you'.

That was precisely the opposite of what she was thinking but she had to be nice for booths sake. It was irrational but she loved him and had to except his decision to move on. By that time brennan saw Hannah withdraw her hand and put it in her pocket as Brennan did not accept her hand shake.

Then all of a sudden Booths voice broke her thoughts.

'How about we grab some lunch at the diner? Bones you have got to come we have so much catching up to do!'

Brennan could not comprehend his words, LUNCH, WITH BOOTH AND HIS GIRLFRIEND. But the rational part of her brain convinced her that it would do no harm.

Although she replied 'how is that possible to have more to catching up to do as we have been in contact over the past seven months?'

Booth only smiled and replied 'Geez, I have missed your scientific explanations. Its been to long.'

So she decided to have lunch with him and his girlfriend. As sometimes booth says; two is company but three is a crowd.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter :D this story has a long way to go so please hang in there and please review we want to know what you think :D xx **

**Love rach-n-liv BONES!**


	2. In Need Of A Hug

**Hello again ****thanks so much 4 the reviews, especially to southunlady, for being our first reviewer! So this chapter is a bit sad, but hopefully you like it :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: we don't own bones. Or the characters. But I do own this computer and the plot of the fanfic :D lol **

Chapter 2

Angela heard the shrill ringing of her phone calling for her attention. She flipped it open and looked at the caller ID. It was Brennan.

'Hey sweetie, what's up?' she happily began a casual conversation.

'Ange, I need your advice.'

'Ok, shoot'

'Anthropologically, when a male has a strong connection with another female, it should have meaning. If the said male forges a even stronger and more intimate relationship with a different female, it should have meaning with the-'

Brennan sounded almost hysterical. Angela had to calm her down, as well as try to understand what she was saying. 'Sweetie, sweetie, calm down. Cut the crap and tell me what is going on, in plain English please.' She was starting to get frustrated.

'But Ange, I was speaking English. What language are you implying I was speaking?' Brennan was getting confused.

'Please just tell me what is going on Bren.' Now she was pleading.

'Okay', Brennan took a deep breath, 'Booth has a girlfriend.'

Angela heard the hurt and heartbreak in her best friend's voice. She wanted to reach through the phone and comfort her. Angela thought about Booth's previous girlfriends and how Brennan wasn't bothered about them. She had changed since she came back from Maluku. Her best friend needed a hug.

Angela had to pause before she could reply, 'okay sweetie. I'm coming over now. I'll bring food and we'll have dinner.'

She grabbed her keys, wallet and her phone before bolting out of the house. She didn't even see Hodgins as she left him in the kitchen, sipping his coffee with confusion and worry all over his face. Angela ran straight to the Ferrari, silently praising herself that the first key she saw belonged to the fastest car. She unlocked the door and got in.

Then Angela heard her husband's specific ringtone and got out her phone. She put it on loudspeaker then placed her phone in its dock before answering the call.

'Angie! Where the hell are you going? What are you doing? What's wrong?' Hodgins sounded very confused and very worried.

Whoops. She had forgotten to tell Hodgins what was going on.

'Hey Hodgie, sorry about that. The thing is I was just talking to Bren and I'm gunna be home late tonight, I might even stay the night.' She tried to explain.

'Why, what's wrong?' Hodgins now sounded extremely worried.

Angela smiled as she thought of her plan. 'Well, I'm going to have dinner and a girl's night with Bren. Then ... let's just say we might have another murder on our hands by tomorrow.'

Hodgins' worry was escalating. 'Angela, what is going on?'

Ange could hear the fear and fury in her husband's voice. 'Honey, I'm ok. I will explain when I get home. If you keep worrying I'm gunna whoop your ass too! I love you.'

Angela smiled and hung up the phone. She pushed the gas pedal just a little more. She couldn't go fast enough, even in the Italian sports car.

Ten minutes later, Angela arrived at her best friend's apartment holding 2 bags of Wong Foos. She couldn't see Bren, so she put the food on the table and started to search the apartment.

Temperance Brennan was curled up on her bed. Angela would have thought she was asleep, but then she trembled and let out a sob. It broke Angela's heart to see her this way. It was true. She needed a hug. Angela crossed to the bed and took Bren in her arms.

'I know, sweetie, I know. I'm so sorry. But its ok, Friends look out for each other. I'll take care of you honey.'

She could see and feel that Bren was hurting. So much. Right now she hated booth.

Bren's voice was raspy and dry. She must have been crying for hours. Yet she said, 'I hate him Ange. How can he do this to me? I know he said that he had to move on, but he could have waited to be back in DC. Lunch was a disaster. Why did I even go? The way he was looking at her, no one will ever love me like that. Especially not booth.'

Angela was devastated by the words she spoke. She had to tell Bren that she was wrong.

'He will never completely move on from you sweetie. He will always love you. Your connection is something you can't grow out of; with time, or space. You love him and he will always love you.'

'No Ange your wrong. He loves Hannah. Not me.'

'Hey this time your wrong. You can't deny that special kind of love.'

Angela could almost see the cogs turning in her best friend's head. She could see her protective walls building right back up around her fragile heart. What she hard next confirmed her fears.

'It is irrational to be acting this way.' Brennan said, stone-faced. 'We are not in a personal relationship so I should not care who he wants to be with. Let's eat, I'm hungry.'

Angela knew Brannan was still hurting but she left the subject for now. She was hungry too, and needed a big dose of alcohol.

Angela had a mission – she just knew she was going to complete it.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? ****Please let us know! Just one little review please please.**

** Thanks for reading :D xx**


	3. Drunken Encounter

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts! It is awesome for our first story, we can't thank you enough, and hopefully this new chapter is as good as the last. Hope all you aussies are having a great school holidays... We surely are!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own bones. We can only dream. **

CHAPTER 3

Booth woke to the sudden annoyance of a knock on the door. Before he quietly rose from the bed, he glanced at the clock. 3am.

_'geez, this better be important' _he thought. Booth quickly threw on a t-shirt before leaving the room.

He opened the door to find Angela standing in the hallway looking furious, and completely pissed.

"Angela! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Booth asked, clearly confused.

"whaat doo yoou thiinnk stuudly? I just spent the last eight hours wiith myy bessst friend. All because YOU cannt keeep it in YOUR PAANTSS!" her words came out garbled, and she shouted some. She stumbled forward and tapped booth on the cheek with enough force to make him step back a bit.

Booth was still confused so he carefully got up and pulled Angela to the sofa to sit her down.

"What do you mean Angela? What's wrong with bones? What's wrong with YOU?"

"Like you don't know what's wrong with your girl. And there's nothing wrong with me" she got comfortable in the couch and started giggling. "YOU ARE A LIAR" she crawled up to booth and whispered in his ear, only to let out a loud hiccup. "Whoops" she said and started giggling again.

Booth handed her a blanket and attempted to make her lie down. He tried to be forceful, but this chick was strong. "Angela, get some sleep NOW or I'll call Hodgins. He won't be happy with you."

Just at that moment Hannah burley walked into the lounge room. "Seeley? What's going on? Is someone else out here?" she asked groggily.

Angela sat up and stared at Hannah, her jaw so low it could fall off.

"YOU!" Angela shouted, pointing her finger at Hannah. She was now standing on the couch. Then she stared at booth while pointing at hannah, "that's the bitch I'm talking about!"

"Angela! Shut up!" booth was extremely embarrassed and outraged. He turned to Hannah and told her, "Babe, go back to bed. I'll deal with Angela. Don't listen to what she said. She's crazy. And drunk."

Hannah turned around and walked back into the bedroom, shooting sneaky flirty looks at booth on the way.

Booth thought about calling Hodgins to let him know that his crazy wife was going to crash on his couch. He turned back to Angela, only to see that she was completely passed out. Booth decided that she wasn't going anywhere until the morning, so he went straight back to bed. And Hannah. He decided not to call Hodgins, because he didn't want to deal with two crazy people this early in the morning.

Booth woke later that morning to the sting of a hand slapping him across his face. Oh great, Angela was awake.

The silence was broken by her yelling, "BASTARD! Why did you do this to Bren?" pointing to Hannah, who was now waking up. Angela was yelling so loud but instead of looking drunk she looked hung over.

"Angela, shut up! Come with me!" he tried to pull her out of the room. He motioned to Hannah to stay in bed. He pulled Angela out of his appartment and into the buildings hall.

Once they were alone, booth started to talk. "Angela, what have you been talking about? You know you sound crazy, right?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know what i've been talking about! You haven't seen your partner for a whole year, but you come back with 'your bitch'and act like it's all okay. You take Bren along for lunch with you, but you can't even take your eyes off Hannah! Brennan was bowling her eyes out for hours, which she hasn't done before! You've got no right to hurt her like that! You've got to fix this yourself."

Angela stormed off and pressed the button for the elevator, leaving booth outside his door dumbfounded and confused.

"Bones is sad? She was crying for me? Bones." He whispered, he was hurt by realising he was hurting her. But his bones had hurt him, all these years. He loved her and he didn't want to hurt her back.

Booth was about to re-enter his apartment when the elevator doors opened.

It was Angela again. She caught his eye then yelled down the deserted hall, "Don't forget, our house, tonight. Be there at 7 for our dinner party! No company, the invitation is for one person only!"

Booth shook his head, smiling. What a crazy woman.

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Please keep reading our story we still have a way to go and ****We've got a good little plan cooking. We would love it so much if you could review we love every one we get****. Please :D xx **

**p.s. congrats Emily Deschanel on your wedding! (You married the wrong David though. Completely the wrong David. Ahhhhhh :0 )**


	4. The Dinner Party

**Hello ****sorry bout the delay, but Liv got her tonsils removed and Rach was holidaying on the gold coast! So yeah, we've been a bit busy **

**Thanks guys so much for the reviews and alerts ****we appreciate it a lot. The story is starting to get somewhere now, so please read this and keep reading after.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own bones or the characters **

CHAPTER 4:

The dinner party was in full swing. The attendees were a group of the Hodgins' close friends: Brennan, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Fischer, Vincent Nigel-Murray, Gordon Gordon, and a few others.

Temperance Brennan was standing with her best friend and her best friend's husband, sharing stories of their adventures overseas.

Just as everyone was heading into the dining room to be seated for dinner, the doorbell rang. Brennan thought that was odd, as people had stopped coming about half an hour ago. Hodgins left the two women while he went to greet whoever was at the door. Brennan continued her conversation with Angela, not interested in who was there. But when Hodgins opened the door, the person on the other side caught her eye. A pair of warm, reassuring chocolate eyes stared at her.

Brennan looked down, embarrassed to catch him staring at her. She was also angry, because she did not want to talk to him.

Angela had noticed that Brennan was no longer listening to her and now just watched her reaction to their new guest.

"It's ok sweetie, don't freak." Angela told her, being cautious of Brennan's feelings.

Brennan didn't look up, not wanting him to see her face. She loudly whispered to Angela, "why did you invite them!"

"No, no, listen to me. It is ONLY Booth. When I invited him over I strictly mentioned NO company. I don't see why you're not happy to see him though." Angela tried to reassure her friend.

"I still don't want to talk to him, Angela." Brennan folded her arms, obviously being stubborn.

"Well you can't go home." Angela said cheekily, trying to cheer up her friend. She jingled Brennan's car keys above her head.

Brennan glared at Angela and tried to snatch the keys back. Then they heard someone clearing their throat. Brennan and Angela turned around to see they weren't alone. Hodgins and booth were standing right in front of them. Trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well, let's follow everyone else into the dining room. I sure am hungry" Hodgins said, patting his tum and trying to break the awkward silence.

Angela walked around Brennan and booth towards Hodgins. Passing booth, she gave him her best death stare and warningly tapped him on the cheek. Hodgins threaded his arm around Angela's waist and they both walked into the dining room.

They left Brennan and booth in the entrance room which was emptying of people but full of awkward silence between the two.

Booth offered Brennan a smile and tried to start a casual conversation. "So, how you been bones?"

Brennan was confused because her being could not have significantly changed since they met yesterday. She wondered if she was being too literal, and booth was probably attempting 'small talk'. Casual conversation does not have much literal meaning. At least that was what it said in the book she was reading on human behavior.

"Good thank you. How about you?" she replied, hoping her answer was legitimate.

"Yeah, good thanks." Booth replied while thinking It never used to be this awkward.

Just then Angela broke the awkwardness by coming and taking them both by the arm and dragging them to the dining room. Once they were all seated, Hodgins ushered to one of the waiters for champagne.

The food was wonderful and there was an enjoyable atmosphere at the table. Every now and again, Brennan became slightly uncomfortable because she could feel a set of big brown eyes resting on her.

After dinner, the Jeffersonian team and their boss sat down at the wine lounge for drinks. Angela had photos out of Paris and she was showing everyone.

Angela was just showing a photo of some friends from the cantilever group, and naming them, one by one. That was when Brennan recognized one of them.

"What was his name again?" she asked, pointing to a man in the group.

"That's Professor Shawn Davidson. We went out to dinner with him a few times, didn't we?" she said, now talking to Hodgins.

"His cranial structure looks identical to that of someone I met in Indonesia. Doctor Jeremy Moore." Brennan stated.

Angela didn't think her friend was serious. "It's been too long without a murder victim for you, hasn't it? Hey, I'm sure they just look alike." She said.

Booth decided to join in. "No, I agree with bones. He looks like a soldier buddy I met, Corporal Peter Jackson."

Angela was starting to get creeped out, but kept her cool. "Hey guys, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." She said, "They're probably all long-lost brothers or something."

Brennan was not easily convinced. She was trained to identify similarities and differences in the skeletal structure.

Angela pulled out another picture, saying, "Now this is us at the Eiffel tower. It was amazing." Angela smiled at her husband.

Later that night when Brennan got back to her apartment she couldn't shake that feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. She had an irrational urge to go run into her room and hide under her bed covers. She tried to relax. She took a hot bath, had an herbal tea, she even tried exercising in the gym. By 3am she decided enough was enough and she tried to get some sleep. She was so exhausted that she drifted off easily.

**Thanks for reading ****we would really appreciate a review! :D**

**xx**


	5. Nightmare

**Sooo sorry guys about taking so long ****we are really sorry. We don't mean it. We can't write if we don't get reviews and when we are busy. We NEED reviews to go on so please please please review. Remember, if you review then we will update faster **

Chapter 5

Doctor temperance Brennan was surrounded by many different conversations and many different anthropologists. They were all scouring for one thing in the Indonesian desert, a connection to prove that humans evolved in a different way. The people around her looked hot and flustered in their singlets and shorts.

Brennan was rooted to the ground. There was no way to move. Everyone was rushing around her.

It was then she saw him. He was standing about 10 yards away from her, smiling. His dress attire was different to the other people around her as he was wearing a heavy army suit. It was Booth. Her booth. No he wasn't her booth, but it felt that way.

Suddenly her surroundings morphed around her. She was in the airport seven months ago, saying goodbye. She no longer felt she had any kind of ownership over him. He wasn't hers. He was slipping away. She wanted to take him in her arms, to tell him she loved him.

But booth was talking over her. He grabbed her hand, held it so tight.

"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the-"

She wanted to scream 'NO' at him. She wanted to never leave him. But she could not stop herself from interrupting him. "Coffee cart. I know. One year from today."

Brennan had been here before, lived through this moment. Right now he would release her hand and walk away.

But instead, Hannah Burley appeared and captured booths lips with her own. Brennan tried to reach out to booth. This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be that way. When her hand reached his arm he forcefully pushed her away. Brennan closed her eyes as she fell towards the hard tiled floor. No. This was wrong.

But then, she did not fall on the floor. The hole she tumbled down was dark and eerie. She stared up to them. But booth and Hannah were not there. It was the face of the gravedigger she stared up to. She heard the digitally altered, mechanic voice of Heather Taffet.

"Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins have been buried alive. Wire transfer eight million dollars to the following grand canyon account, or they will run out of air and die."

Brennan looked around. She was in the front seat of her car, Hodgins was in the back. He sat up and stared at her, eye to eye. His face was extremely serious and his sapphire eyes burned into hers.

Then there was a flash. She was suddenly staring into the eyes of Zack Addy. She was so happy to see him; she had missed him so much. He kept his eyes locked with hers, and brought his hands up to her face. The bandages had been removed, leaving his hands mangled and bloody. It was horrible. His words echoed in her head.

"The master is irrefutable."

Then she felt afraid of him. She knew he was dangerous. She could feel it. Brennan threw open the car door and jumped out.

She was now in a dark room. Angela's voice was repeating in her head.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

Brennan screamed back at the voice. "No! NO! It is not a coincidence! It can't be! NO!"

She wanted to be out of there. She wanted to be safe. She could hear the sound of the ocean outside and the hooting of the horns from boats and cars. She smelled the salt from the ocean. The sound of it was getting louder. "Whoosh, WHOOSH, WHOOSH"

The noise got so loud that it started to hurt her ears. It started to sound like whirring or screeching. Like nails on a blackboard, but a hundred times louder.

The room was suddenly bright. It was so bright that she had to squint because it hurt her eyes. Then all the pain from the noise and the brightness stopped. She was in a wooden room, like a large crate.

The room was filled with dead bodies stacked up to the ceiling. Everyone she had ever cared about was there. Her parents, Russ, Angela, Booth, Jared, Sully, Hodgins, Cam, Zack, Sweets, Daisy, Clark, Wendell, Fischer, Vincent Nigel-Murray, Aristoo Vaziri, Gordon Gordon, Goodman; Everyone she knew.

All of a sudden someone had her around her neck, so tight she was being strangled. She saw the glint of a knife as it was held to her throat. In a flash she turned around. She felt the warm trickle of blood on her neck. That was not good. She looked at the face of the man who tried to kill her. It was her friend from the Maluku Islands, Professor Jeremy Moore. He smiled with evil eyes. His look was piercing. He went to plunge his knife into her chest.

At that moment Temperance Brennan woke from her nightmare; sweaty, gasping and terrified. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, searching the room. Her eyes caught the time on the clock. It read 12pm. Great. She had slept in.

In a split second decision, she reached for her phone. Angela picked on the first ring.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been today? Are you okay?"Angela sounded really worried.

Brennan attempted to explain "I've been asleep and yes I'm okay." That was a sad explanation. No one would believe that.

Angela was certainly not that gullible. "Asleep? Come on Bren, really? You never sleep this late!"

"Ange, just listen. I need to talk to you. Please convince me that I'm not crazy. Are you in your office?"

"mm-hm" was all Ange replied

"Okay. I need to work so I'll come to the lab. I'll be there at about one, with lunch."

"Great." Angela sounded happy to talk to her. Brennan was lucky to have Angela as a friend.

**Well, that's chapter 5! ****Hope you guys like it. We are so sorry that we are slow updating but please review because we need them to help us write. Please don't hate us for being slow **

**Love... Rach-n-Liv-BONES! =D**


	6. A Hard Day At Work

**Hello everyone ****sorry that we are so slack updating, but we are learning this is our first fic ****we are both back at school now so we can try to update regularly as we are trying to get back to normal.**

**Hope you like this chapter **

CHAPTER 6

Doctor Camille Saroyan was having an extremely busy day. She had done four autopsies just this morning. Most of the conclusions she had were good. Most.

A man was found in his suburban apartment, gun laying next to him with a note to his loved ones. Suicide.

A young child fell into the bottom of the family swimming pool. Accidental drowning.

An elderly woman was found in her burnt out kitchen, she had left a dishcloth on the stove. House fire.

Remains were found in a dumpster, it looked mob related. Murder.

The first three had their identities confirmed and were cleared of foul play. Their bodies would be returned to their families. That was good, nice even.

The last body meant a new case.

But nothing could be done. The only forensic anthropologist in Washington DC was not in today, no notice at all.

Cam was way too busy to worry about the absence of doctor brennan. She had her own problems. Michelle was still being a trouble at home, experimenting with the usual. She had just been through a bad breakup with Perry and cam wasn't sure if michelle would be okay.

Cam found herself in front of the door to Angela's office. She might as well inform the artist that they had a case. Then she heard the voices.

"The dream was horrible ange," Doctor Brennan was saying, "I was at the dig, then with booth at the airport. We were saying goodbye all over again, but Hannah interrupted. Booth pushed me into my car, Hodgins was there. It was just like when we were captured by the gravedigger. Then he was zack, with his bloody hands. I don't know why, but I felt terrified of him. I jumped out of the car and I was in a wooden crate of some sort. I heard your voice, telling me 'it was a coincidence'. And then the room was filled with bodies of everyone I know. Suddenly professor moore from maluku had me in a chokehold, trying to kill me. I woke up as I was dying."

"oh my god sweetie! Im so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" angelas reply was filled with worry and concern.

"its okay ange. I know the dream was not real. But, irrationally, I am still frightened by it."

"what do you mean about me saying 'its just a coincidence'?"

"I think you were implying the similarities of the cranial structures of professor moore, professor davison and corporal Jackson."

"right. Yeah, I would have guessed that too." Angela said in a sarcastic tone. Cam smirked a little at this, remaining unseen.

Brennan was serious and she seemed different. " but I just cant shake this feeling, metaphorically, I mean. It is impossible to shake a feeling as feelings are imaginary things from the brain and therefore not an object. What I mean is the similarities I have seen with these three men... I have a bad feeling about this ange. It bothers me."

"would you like me to run their names through the criminal database and see if anything turns up?" angela was now concerned.

At the moment, Wendell bray the intern walked up to cam and startled her. She spun around to face him "Doctor Saroyan, I may have found cause of death with this morning's victim. A stab wound between the first and second thoracic vertebrae. I need your autopsy results to confirm my finding though."

Cam was impressed yet embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping. "good work Wendell. what are you doing here though? You could have left me a note in my office and you would have had my autopsy results within the hour."

Wendell was caught off-guard. "umm, well," he stammered, "I was bringing a skull for angela to do a facial reconstruction."

Cam seized the opportunity. "I can give it to her for you!" she smiled and waved Wendell off, hoping she didn't look too enthusiastic.

As soon as Wendell turned around, cam pushed open the door to angelas office. Angela sat at her desk, typing away on the computer. Brennan was sitting on the couch.

"good morning," cam said, speaking only to angela. "ive got a baby for you, it needs a face." She held the tray out to her. "we also have a case. Wendell is cleaning the bones now so youll have another one soon."

Just then doctor brennan came over and chirped in. "the structure of this skull is clearly not equivalent to that of an infant."

Cam played dumb and acted as if she had only just seen her. "oh hello there doctor brennan. How are you today? May I ask you where you have been all day?"

"the correct answer would be that I was at home, asleep."

"oh well its nice of you to have joined us today." Cam said in a sarcastic tone. Although she did not say anymore on the subject because of the look of sadness and fear on brennans face. And the death stares she was recieveing from angela.

She figured that they needed to be alone, so she left, asking angela on the way out to let her know when she had completed the facial reconstruction.

Outside the door to angelas office cam bumped into booth, literally.

"oh, im sorry! I didn't see you there cam." Booth was clearly apologetic.

"Its fine seeley."

"are you okay cam? Hey have you seen bones all day?"

"umm, yeah. She's in angelas office." Cam jabbed a thumb behind her. " Although I think they might be busy talking in there."

"thanks." Appreciatively, booth put a hand on her arm before walking past her and into angela's office. No one and nothing could stop booth from seeing his bones.

**Well, hope you guys liked it ****we would REALLY like to know what you think, so please just drop a review **

**Cheers, rach-n-liv-BONES! xx**


	7. Searching For An Answer

**HELLOOOOOOOOO! =D howyaz all goin, ****welcome to chapter 7 and hope you love it, ****sory this one's a shortie, but guess they all are ;) lol**

**Thankyou so much jess for helping with this chapter we love you and you are awesome xx **

**Disclaimer: still don't own bones. Probably never will. But we can imagine in our dreamy bones heaven ;) maharaja**

CHAPTER 7

Booth walked into the jeffersonian for the first time since his arrival back in DC. He was welcomed by the smiles of squints. He anxiously looked around, searching for the only squint he wanted to see. He couldn't find her all day.

Where was bones? Booth had already been to her apartment and found that her car was not in the carpark. So he tried her favourite place, the lab. Booth had already walked past brennans office only to find no one in there.

Before he could look anywhere else he caught sight of cam. He ran over to her and greeted her.

"hey cam"

"booth, how are you?"

"im good. Have you seen bones anywhere?"

"yeah, shes in angelas office. Hasn't been in all day but I think she came in just now. she said that she slept in" cam said asleep with air quotation marks. "something is up booth, careful where you tread with her."

"yeah, um, okay. Thanks, cam."

Cam nodded and walked away, leaving booth to take himself to angela's office.

Before he walked in, booth stopped outside and peered in.

Brennan was sitting next to angela on the couch, her head in her shaking hands.

"I hate feeling like this ange." Bones was saying, " I know it was only a dream, but it still feels like somthing is really wrong."

A concerned angela rubbed brennan's back and tried to calm her down.

"calm down bren. I said I would run their names through the database. I cant guarantee anything to make you feel better but its all I can do."

Booth hated seeing bones like this. He was confused as to what she was afraid of but he felt the strong urge to make all her problems go away. He reached out a nervous hand to open the door. Of angela's office.

"hey ladies, how you goin?" booth remained positive until he saw bones. When her eyes met his he could see that tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were bloodshot.

Booth raced over to bones and held her in his arms. "its okay bones. Its all guna be okay. "

He braced himself for the never ending sobs that shook her body, rocking her back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye, booth saw angela beaming from ear to ear.

He smiled a little at her.

Booth turned his attention back to bones. "tell me whats wrong bones, please, " he sat with one arm around her shoulders, face inches away.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"the results are back!" angela exclaimed and ran to her computer. Brennan was right on her heels, booth trailing behind them.

"whats this about?" booth asked, completely confused.

Brennan started to shake even more. "he doesn't exist." She whispered.

Booth placed a hand on her arm and tried to tell her it was okay yet again. He turned to angela "what's this?"

"I ran the names of peter Jackson, shawn Jackson and Jeremy moore through a new program I have which contains data from all birth records across America. I also ran the names through the criminal database."

"what did you get?"

"nothing." Angela replied with a sigh.

Booth was stunned. It wasn't possible. "nothing?" he repeated.

"nothing." Angela and brennan told him in unison. A shiver trickled down booth's spine.

They stood there at the computer for several minutes, shocked. The booth had an idea.

"why don't you try running a picture from paris with davison in it that you took."

Angela smiled at booth with relief. "I knew there was a reason for you being here aside for bren" angela happily remarked. She went over to her desk and picked up a photo from the stack she had laying there. Angela scanned and cropped the photo before running it through her computer.

All three stared intently at the screen until, finally, it beeped with a result.

**Ooh cliffhanger! That was fun we r soo evil Mwahahahahaha... wanna know the result? Review, review, review! Thankyou ****J**

**Rach-n-liv-BONES!**


	8. Answers And Arguments

**Hello yet again ****hope you guys are having a great time ****but we especially are angry at bones at the moment, for the past two weeks they have tricked us into thinking Hannah was going... SHE IS STILL HERE! Tragedy...**

**Thanks to the forever amazing and crazy jess ****3**

**Disclaimer: nope. Don't ask. We just don't. **

CHAPTER EIGHT

_All three stared intently at the screen, until, finally, it beeped._

The picture flashed on the screen of Angela's computer. Next to Shawn Davison the screen showed the same man, but it was a mugshot. He had a huge grin spread on his face and his sparkling eyes were bloodshot with dark circles around them.

"Who is Peter Sutherland?" Booth asked.

"He was convicted for drug, stalking, rape, murder, pretty much every crime under the sun. Ooh, a real baddie. He escaped jail 6 years ago and has been on the loose since." Angela replied.

They were all shocked and afraid of this monster. His eyes from the picture bored into their minds.

"His name is Peter Sutherland but he calls himself Peter Piper, most likely due to a string of murders spanning from twelve to seven years ago which were all children killed with a pipe." Angela added.

Booth asked, "What, a plumbing or copper pipe that was sharpened?"

Brennan shuddered at the memory of what her father was almost convicted for a few years ago.

"No, not exactly," Angela said as she clicked on the link to the file. "He used an old clay pipe. He stuffed it with marijuana, told the children it was, like, fairy floss or something and he got the poor things stoned. Then he gouged their eyes out with the pipe, dismembered them, and his victims were found months, or in some cases years, later in a forest."

They were all surprised at this monster. Booth turned to the women, suddenly agitated. "Just wait a sec" he said.

Booth walked to the door and stuck his head out.

"CAM! HODGINS! ANGELA'S OFFICE NOW!" he shouted, so loud Brennan covered her ears.

Seconds later Cam and Hodgins came running in the office.

"What?" they both asked with alarmed faces.

Booth beckoned them to look at the computer. Brennan was still frozen with shock, trying to find a rational explanation as to why and how he would have found them in all the corners of the world.

Bren stared at the picture. She had befriended this man. Trusted him. She had talked to him numerous times. Brennan thought he may have even tried to form a sexual relationship through flirting. She couldn't be sure, but she showed no signs of response. Brennan felt betrayed that this man had acted as one of her own.

Hodgins interrupted her thoughts. "... This was the year that the CIA moved their security clearances and temporarily employed new agents due to their financial crisis. He could be a spy!"

"Cut the crap, Hodgins. He is not a spy. He is a damn serial killer!" Booth was seriously angry.

"Come to think of it," Hodgins continued, "six years ago was approximately the time we all started to work together. Maybe he's just a nut who has fixated an obsession on us." He was still trying to think of a suitable explanation.

Booth was serious and adamant. "Okay, maybe you have a point, Hodgins. That would make him dangerous, right? No one will go in or out of this place as of now." he turned to Cam, "increase security as much as possible. Do whatever you can do. Lock the doors and have the alarms set."

"But Booth..." Cam stuttered.

"No buts, Camille. We have got to watch our backs on this one. Nowhere is completely safe just yet."

Booth turned towards the door when Brennan interrupted him.

"You can't keep us locked up forever. It won't work." Brennan quietly said.

"How else am I going to keep you safe Bones?" Booth's answer shocked her. His volume was escalating towards shouting. But Brennan thought his priority was catching the serial killer.

Brennan shouted back, booth had made her furious. "Are you serious? Just let us live our lives normally and we can act like this is a normal case! We can't catch the dustbag who is trying to kill us if we are locked up!"

"I'm dead serious Bones!" booth shouted louder. "And we will catch the _dirtbag_! You don't even know what you are saying, I'm not letting you out there so he can kill you!"

"The only way to catch him is to let us all help, not contained in the lab. You don't own the Jeffersonian, or me." Tears were spilling down Brennan's face.

"But I can keep you safe by whatever means possible! I don't care what you say; I'm not gunna let you die."

"Whatever means possible? If you lock us here, you included, how are you going to keep Hannah safe?"

Brennan said this quietly as she walked past Booth and out of the office. Booth, Cam and Hodgins were left speechless. Angela walked out a moment later in search of her friend.

**Phew, a little tear there? Sorry just had to get some anger out ;) they maybe could possibly make up so you gotta keep reading ****but, what do you guys think Booth will do about Hannah? Personally I'd shoot her, in the face a couple of times. **

**It would make our day if you could pretty please review **

**Rach-n-Liv-BONES!**

**P.S. Ignore this if you are not Miss Defreitas- have you loged on to .com yet? hahahahaha sorry if we spelt your name wrong but your madd xD **

**. . . this is what we do in english instead of work ! isnt it awsesome lol :)**


	9. The Escape Plan

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN KINDA HECTIC... HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! YOU GOTTA LOVE ANGELA! **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 9

Angela cautiously walked up to Brennan's office. She opened the door a crack.

"sweetie?"

There was someone sobbing on the couch so she walked over only to find her friend with red puffy eyes still crying.

"sweetie why are you crying? You never cry this much."

"I can't handle this anymore Ange…" Brennan said in between sobs.

"What can't you handle anymore?" Angela asked while taking a set next to Bren on the couch.

Brennan looked up slowly "Ange, I think I'm in love with…" Brennan took a deep breath "Booth."

Angela screamed "**OMG**, I'm so happy for you!"

"**ANGELA SHUT UP**!"

"Oh I'm sorry but even though this is a serious, sad moment, I'm really happy for you" Angela said with a huge smile on her face.

"But Ange, he is in a relationship with Hannah so I can't love him-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

"Bones, I'm so sorry" Booth said as he stepped into the office.

"It's ok I overreacted, it wasn't logical for me to act that way." Brennan said while wiping away her tears.

Booth then realised Angela was in the room, sitting on the couch next to Brennan with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Booth had to ask.

"Oh, umm, nothing" Angela immediately changed her expression to a frown.

"ookkaayy" Booth said slowly, then added "Bones, can I talk to you?"

With that Angela jumped up and said "I'm outta here. Don't worry!"

When Angela got to the door they all heard a **BRING BRING **"Ange it's ok, you stay here with Bones, I gotta take this."

"Hannah?" Angela asked questionally, while Booth just gave her the look.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice" Angela said and went back to sit on the couch as booth retreated from the office to take his call.

"Hey Babe, how's it going?" they could hear Booth asking.

"It's Hannah" Angela stated and looked over to Brennan. She looked sad again and Angela had an idea.

"Hey, how bout we take a brake with all this?" Angela asked all excited

"But we can't go anywhere we have to stay here"

"Yeah I know" Angela took a deep breath and then had another idea. "Come with me I gotta see Hodgins?"

"Where is he?" Brennan asked.

"He is in the car park, come on please?"

"Why is he in the car park?" Brennan was confused, she thought no one was aloud to leave the lab.

"I don't know but we have to go find out" Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and ran out of her office "Come on, we have to hurry incase he leaves."

Angela and Brennan ran out of the lab, Bren being pulled by the arm.

As they were about to go out of plain sight, they heard Booth yell, "**WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?"**

"**TO GO SEE HODGINS" **with Brennan's answer Angela started to giggle.

In the car park, they started to slow down.

"Where is Hodgins?" Brennan asked a bit puffed from the run.

"Oh look, I just got a text message, Hodgins wants me to meet him at home" Angela was proud of herself for coming up with that so quickly.

" I didn't hear your phone go off " Brennan said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"It's on silent" Angela was full of excuses today.

" Oh well, if I can't assist you I'd better gat back to work."

"No No, Sweetie please come with me I don't want to go alone. All this serial killer stuff I scaring me."

"Alright, but not for long. I still have to do the inventory on some bones I received, and not to mention Booth is going to be extremely annoyed at us for leaving the lab." Brennan said.

"YAY" Angela said while clapping her hands. She was clearly happy.

"Why are you so excited, we are only going to your house." Brennan was confused by the meaning of Angela's excitement.

"Just get in the car" Angela said and pushed Brennan into the car.

As they pulled out of the Jeffersonian's car park Angela caught sight of Booth running after them trying to make them stop.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? Please review and tell us what you think! **

**keep reading we have a long way to go and we will try to get the next chapter up soon :D**

**Thanx Rach 'n' Liv xox**

**P.S. Next chapter is going to be awsome keep reading and find out what happens!**


	10. 10 The End Of Her

**Heyyy **** how is everyone going? Hope all is awesome **** although not for us, we are in the very sad absence of bones. Can't they just play the show, no interruptions? D . . . well, hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks for all the alerts and reviews **** especially to: JessicaPotterWeasleyGranger, SouthunLady, jclw95, bones35, Sonia, GibbsIsMyGod, Lilykakes, jsiebert and nertooold54. You guys are the best. We love reviews that much **

**Anywayy . . . here's chapter 10! It's like last chapter, but from Booth's POV. **

"_Hannah?" Angela asked, while booth just gave her the look._

Booth thought 'of course, who else? Don't make it obvious to bones please.' He tried to match is thoughts with his expression.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice." Angela remarked, as she made her way back to sit with Bones. Booth smirked a bit.

Booth stepped out of Brennan's office and walked around a bit, trying to look important. He stopped when he was sure that he was out of earshot from the women he just left and answered the call.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Booth tried to casually start a conversation.

"I'm okay, I think. Are you alright? Is there a lot of traffic?"

Booth was a bit confused about the last bit. "I'm good. Why would traffic bother me?"

"Oh, so you've just forgotten then. Where the hell are you?" Hannah said, she was getting pissed off. But he didn't know what he was supposed to have forgotten. He was trying to remember their last conversation. Things hadn't been working out well lately so he wasn't sure when that was.

"I'm at the lab. Sorry, but where am I supposed to be?"

"You've definitely forgotten. Great, well can you at least take me home?"

"Where are you?"

"Me, Seeley? Oh, I'm just sitting all by myself at the Founding Fathers. This is the third time you've stood me up recently. You're not acting like you care."

"Hannah I do care about you. I love you but I can't come right now. I want you to get a taxi here now. We have a potential threat to our whole team. A serial killer who wants us dead. We're currently in lock down but you can come in."

"You know, you're quite controlling. I can do what I want. How are your 'squints' dealing with this?"

"Okay, I think. I just want to keep everyone safe, including you."

"Do I have to come to the lab? We could go to your place."

"Why don't you want to come to the lab?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable there. The people are weird and it's just creepy."

"What? There's nothing wrong with the lab." Booth thought the lab was awesome, although he understood how it could be intimidating and a bit annoying.

"But they are all so bossy and smart. Half the things they say is like a different language. It's not _normal._" Hannah talked about the squints like they were something disgusting.

"Hannah, the squints are nice people. Just give them a chance."

"You're sounding a bit protective of someone, Seeley. I don't know. I just get the feeling they all hate me because of what we have, especially that nosy artist and her creepy husband."

"Hey! They don't deserve to be talked about like that. Angela and Hodgins are nice people. Use their names, and give my friends some respect."

"You've been brainwashed by them."

"Well I'm kind of freaking out here; my friends could be in danger. And you, I need you to come over here and I don't want you to fight me."

"Are you cheating on me?" Wow, that question was out of the blue.

"No! Why would you ask that? If you are feeling insecure with our relationship, then maybe we should figure something else out." Booth was getting seriously angry now.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Booth turned around just in time to see Angela and Brennan on their way out of the lab.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Booth yelled out to them.

"GOTTA GO FIND HODGINS" Booth heard his partner yell back. They just kept on running and they disappeared out of the lab.

"What's going on Seeley?" Hannah asked, suddenly bringing him back to the phone conversation.

"Sorry babe, I really gotta go. Oh shit, I'm supposed to be protecting them... they're gone."

"No. If you hang up on me when we are in the middle of this, I swear, we are through!" Hannah said, voice rising.

"Fine. Goodbye." Booth said into the phone; then hung up. He was not sure how he felt. He should have been angry and sad, but he felt a bit more relieved, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

At that moment, Hodgins walked up to Booth. "Who said something about the bug and slime man?"

Booth suddenly realised that the girls were gone. He had to catch up to them. If they left, and they were unprotected, he didn't even want to think of what could happen.

He ran on his way out of the lab and yelled back to Hodgins "Ange and Bren ran out!" and with that Hodgins was running right after Booth.

As Booth entered the car park, he spotted Angela driving out of the car park. He tried yelling, but they obviously couldn't hear him. As he saw them drive up and onto the street he stopped running feeling defeated.

**And that is how Hannah is gone. Yayness.**

**Sooo, you like? Only way we will know is if you tell us, so please review! Or not, if you don't want to. **

**Rach-n-Liv-BONES!**


	11. Wrecking The Cars

**HEY! Sorry for taking so long we have been so busy and its the last full week of school for the year so we are trying to write other chapters to but we have been having a little writers block :( they are never fun. Anough of that stuff on with the chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

CHAPTER 12

Hodgins came out of his office to see what all the commotion was. Booth was yelling after Angela and Brennan, who were bolting out of the lab.

"What's going on? Did someone call the bug and slim guy?"

"Not now Hodgins, Bones and Ange are go- OH SHIT! What are you doing here? They were going to see you!"

"Ange and Dr. B want me? For what?" trying to think of a reason they would both want to see him for.

"I don't know but I gotta find them" Booth said before he sprinted off out of the lab determined to find out what the girls were up to.

Hodgins immediately ran after him to help find Ange and Dr. B. He ran through the glass doors and headed towards the entrance, flashing his id when needed.

Out in the car park, Hodgins found Booth standing where he and Angela parked that morning but there wasn't a car there now. Booth had his hands on his knees and was all puffed out.

"Dude they will come back…."Hodgins said trying to stay positive.

Booth turned and kicked the closest car out of anger.

"Hey, you made a dent in Wendell's car" Hodgins said shocked but thankful that it wasn't his.

"DON'T YOU RELISE HODGINS, THEIR GONE" Booth was seriously angry and Hodgins took a step back.

"I know but they will come back" Hodgins stated in a calm voice.

"NO THEY WONT AND THERE IS A SERIAL KILLER ON THE LOOSE AFTER THEM."

"He is after us too"

"YEAH BUT WE ARE SAFE HERE AND THEY AREN'T"

"Alright you have to calm down man, I will try to ring Ange and find out were they have gone."

With that Booth started to calm down.

"Well what are you waiting for? Ring her" Booth ordered

Hodgins hit speed dial and waited while the phone started to ring.

Booth stared at him, like it was his fault that Angela was not picking up.

A long minute passed, and then Angela's voicemail started "Hello, I'm not -" Hodgins ended the call.

He was so annoyed that he turned around and kicked Wendell's car, it was the closest one. The car rattled, then made a hissing noise. Not good.

"Oh, Shit" they said in unison to each other.

"What do we do now?" Hodgins wondered.

"Well, we've got to find them. Ange took your car, Bones took her keys, we've bloody wrecked Wendell's car! Where did I park today?"

"Your forgetting that we don't know where they are." Hodgins stated

At that moment, Booth spotted his car at the other end of the car park. He ran straight towards it, Hodgins ran after him.

Booth stopped right in front of his car. He couldn't believe his eyes. Both back tyres were slashed right open, causing the car to be tilted at an upward angle and his front window was badly smashed. Glass was every where. Booth peeked inside of the window and some think caught his attention. Booth took the piece of paper out of the car before reviling what it said.

_Are you still going to chase us?_

_Love,_

_Ange and Bren_

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**Please review we would like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions on what to do next. Hopefully we will update soon so please be hang in there and keep reading.**

**THANX LIV 'N' RACH :)**


	12. Prepared

**hello :) sorry that its late, again. It's hard to write in the holidays we are just so busy! **

**thanks always to our third bonesketeer, jess :) **

**hope everyone likes this chapter :)**

**...**

Booth was getting annoyed as he paced back and forth on the platform in front of the tables, were he had placed all of the phones in the lab. He had a gut feeling that he was going to get a call very soon.

'Any minute now' he thought for the millionth time

BRING BRING

The ringing was coming from his pocket. Booth quickly retrieved his phone and put it on loud speaker. At that moment they all talked at once.

"BONES WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Booth yelled angrily.

"Hey guys! Please come home!" Hodgins pleaded like a little kid.

"Hey, we really need you back here at the lab. So please come home." Cam said loudly.

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone.

"Umm, excuse me?" It was Hackers voice "Is everything ok?" The FBI director sounded very confused.

Cam was the first to regain her voice. "Andrew, everything is fine"

Booth cut in " what do you want boss?" slightly angry because Bones could ring at any moment.

"I was just making sure you are alright. I got a phone call from Dr. Sweets and. He told me that both yourself and Dr. Brennan missed your appointment today". Booth checked his watch. 3pm, shit. He had been so worried about Bones and Angela that he totally forgot about their therapy session.

"Sorry sir, Bones took off with Angela and we don't know were they have gone. Plus the serial killer is still on the loose."

"What are you still doing at the lab then? Go find them!" Hacker almost shouted as if it was obvious.

"But Hacker, are you serious? I thought you would want me off the case."

"No, I want you on Temperance! Argh, I didn't mean it in that way." Hacker was getting angry.

"But we don't know where they have gone!" Booth said in defeat.

"Well, I will get Charlie to set up a video conference with the Jeffersonian and when they call he can trace it and find out where they are. Then you can go and get them." Hacker said calmly.

"Thanks boss."

Everyone gets all their gear ready and are prepared to leave when they get the call.

Booth looked at Hodgins who was packing a duffle full of over night things.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Booth asked him irritated.

"I'm going with you to get my wife and Dr.B. You don't think your going alone do you?"

"Ok, I can't stop you" Booth was defeated.

Then he turned around, Cam and Wendell were preparing for the trip.

"And what do you think you two are doing?"

"Coming" they both replied in unison.

"Wendell your definately not coming and Cam, well ... Nuh you gotta stay here and supervise Wendell." Booth said while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"But your going to use my car so I'm aloud to come and why is Wendell not aloud to come?" Cam said putting up a fight.

"You can use my car" Wendell said quietly

Booth and Hodgins shared a look, remembering what they had done to his car earlier.

"Quiet please Wendell" Cam said then looked back at Booth "So why aren't we aloud to come?"

How are you going to help us? Plus we need people here in lab in case we need to trace their phones again and anything else we need."

"I could come and Wendell can stay" Cam was desperate to come.

"Who's going to call us if they have news?"

"Wendell" Cam said as if it was obvious.

"Wendell can't even remember his own mother's phone number!"

"Yes I can it's 555-" Wendell got interrupted by Booth's death stare.

"I doesn't matter he is just a kid and he can't talk to Hacker and anyone else at the FBI if we need you to talk to them or get information off of them if we need it"

"Fine, But you better tell me everything that happen's, Ok Seeley?" Cam said pointing a finger at booth.

"OKAY OKAY, I will call you every hour or so to update you, ok?"

"Okay good!" Their conversation then got interrupted by the computer witch started to beep. Hodgins walked over to the computer and set up the video conference with Charlie.

"Hey guy's" Charlie said with a small smile.

"Hey" They all said in unison.

"Well I have got all the gear set up, so as soon as one of them turns their phone on-" Charlie was cut off by Booth.

"We will have a location, thanks Charlie." Booth said and Charlie just nodded.

Now they all waited until they could get the location of Brennan and Angela.

**Thanks for reading! it would be great if you could leave a little review, it really helps us to write :) **

**xox rach-n-liv-BONES!**


End file.
